


Flimsi

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [68]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe suffers a 'grievous' wound.





	

“Will you just… shut up, hold still, and let me fix you, for Force’s sake?”   


Poe squints up at his boyfriend, vibrating in low annoyance. “I don’t need fixing.”

“For the love of… Poe Dameron, you are _not_ invincible.”  


“It’s a _flimsi cut_.”  


“And it needs cleaning and closing,” Kylo insists, sounding like this is a life or death situation, and not a minor laceration.   


“Babe, I’m not about to need a bionic hand if– wait. Did Luke tell you that?”  


“…no.”  


“Are you afraid my hand will drop off?”  


“NO. Wait… will it?”  


Poe isn’t sure if Kylo is being facetious or not. Really? He’s asking if he’ll die from a tiny bit of blood? He holds his hand out, and tries to keep a straight face.

“…actually… I am feeling a little faint. Could you… could you catch me, I think I– HEY!” Poe falls past Kylo, only stopping when the Force catches his momentum. He’s lifted gently back to his feet, and he clucks his tongue. “Not funny.”  


“I’m sorry, I only have you as a mentor in that respect.”  


“Ha. Ha. Okay, bandage me up. I’ve learned my lesson…”  


Kylo does, at least, do this quickly and calmly. Poe appreciates that.


End file.
